


[translation] 罪人 Oh then sinne I

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [32]
Category: True Detective
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, An excuse for old-fashioned porn, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Rust in leather trousers, Sex, Undercover Missions, Yuletide 2015
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 上帝创造了男人，而其中一些男人，上帝创造出他们是为了让彼此需要。这是现在马蒂确信无疑的信条。





	[translation] 罪人 Oh then sinne I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh then sinne I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466029) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 送给dr_zook的新年礼物季礼物。感谢你提了文艺复兴AU梗！我曾看过这首诗，但找不到了（后来又找到了）。本文题目来自Richard Barnfield的“可爱的牧羊人”(1594)。
> 
> 如果爱上一位甜蜜的男孩是罪孽，  
> 他的琥珀将信赖锁进金网似的秀发  
> 垂下他可爱的脸庞，满是欣喜，  
> 珍珠和鲜花将他的金发装点；  
> 如果爱上一位可爱的少年是罪孽，  
> 哦，那我就是罪人，我的灵魂为他伤悲。

马蒂在指定时间回到客栈，却发现他们住的小房间空空如也。屋里打扫得干干净净，连先前的一点脚印也没留下。他抓住那个负责打扫的姑娘——骨瘦如柴，惊恐万分——连珠炮似的问了一堆问题，但她只是含含糊糊地回答，自从马蒂和他的助手住下以来，就没人进来过。

马蒂下楼去酒馆，心提到了嗓子眼。他穿着黑色紧身外衣，气势汹汹，一把无鞘的剑挂在腰间的皮带上，旁边还带着一把匕首，靴子里、绑腿上和袖子里藏着更多匕首，沙黄色的头发又浓又密——就像拉斯特的一样，长得让路人都为之注目。那让他显得狂野不羁，无法预测。

他一露面，吵吵闹闹的屋子立刻就安静了。他的公职徽章缝在肩上，十分显眼，训练有素的步伐强硬又坚定，肩膀宽阔，脊梁挺直。男人们忙不迭地给他让路，女人们垂下眼睛，腼腆地偷偷打量。

马蒂所服役的骑士团已经失去了过去的荣耀，旧日的信条已经名存实亡。多年的艰苦远征之后，骑士的头衔空余虚名。战争已经不需要身披闪亮的铠甲，骑着骏马，带领部队冲锋陷阵。现在的战争更加迅速，战役规模更大，武器更锋利。骑士隐藏在阴影中，再也没有鲜艳的旗帜迎风飘扬。

对历史不感兴趣的人也许会认为马蒂只是一个佣兵，或为皇帝卖命的刽子手。话虽如此，印在天鹅绒上的皇帝权威仍旧足以为他赢得一些残存的尊敬和有效的畏惧。这些都能为他所用。

马蒂注意到一个人——看到他就弯腰屈膝的店主。马蒂立刻把他拖了出来。店里一片寂静，所有人都屏声静气，不敢引起他的注意。

“我的人呢？他在哪里？”

“马丁大人，我已经按您的吩咐派人盯着，那孩子在十字路口看了两天了，就怕他受了伤需要帮助，但还没发现任何动静。”

“我很不满意，”马蒂怒吼起来，声音刺耳得连自己都害怕——他的心跳得都快炸了。“让他再出去守着。”

“遵命，大人。立刻就办，大人。”

“再拿一大杯麦酒来，”马蒂加上一句，“最大的杯子。不，要两杯。”两杯麦酒表明他希望有人陪伴，能让他不再沉溺于可怕的恐惧。如果拉斯特在，他一定会让马蒂给他叫上一杯。

马蒂把那个蠢货打发走，慢步走到一张暗处的桌子旁边，在那儿他能看到门口，监视所有进出的人。渐渐的，放荡的喧闹声又响了起来。这地方是个罪恶的巢穴——他们选在此见面，就因为这里无拘无束，没人注意，而且在夜幕降临，点起太多蜡烛的时候，有足够的地方可供盯梢。

乐手们拿着松了弦的乐器有腔没调地演奏着，弄出一阵嘈杂的噪音。那些肤色不同，容貌各异，抱着各种信仰，穿着各色衣裙的妓女们，嘴上像抹了蜜，哄得那些大有希望的主顾心花怒放。一切都不用大惊小怪。扮成女人的男人，穿着男人兜裆布的短发女人，都可以公开买卖；小贩们兜售着危险的万灵药，保证能让人美梦成真。

如果拉斯特不是这么晚还没露脸，或是送来任何口信，马蒂会放任自己美滋滋地沉醉在这安乐窝里，或是找个自愿送上门来的床伴厮混。他能上哪里去呢？他那个足智多谋的助手向他保证过计划会成功，渗透不费吹灰之力，他根本不必冒险。

马蒂早就该明白——拉斯特对履行职责，行使正义的需要太过强烈——远超过马蒂献身职业的使命感。对拉斯特会不惜一切完成任务这点，他本不该有任何怀疑。该死。

马蒂想用酒精驱散那些可怕的不安感，他想得出神，放松了警惕。一个妓女静悄悄地走到他的桌子旁边，一个趔趄倒在他膝盖上，让他惊跳起来。马蒂闻到樟脑和甜腻的丁香味，感到那个裹着皮革和丝绸的身体压在他身上——铜褐色头发上了发油，脸上化着浓妆，胭脂色的双颊，红莓似的嘴唇，纤细的睫毛上方涂着紫色眼影。手腕上戴着手镯，脚踝上还有脚铃。

马蒂瞥了一眼那张化了妆的脸，心里暗自猜测这女人什么来头，但那张脸靠近过来，温热的嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，胡茬有点扎人，那张嘴开始说话，声音清晰可辨：“想放纵一下吗，先生？”是个男人的声音，声音尖利而诱人。

马蒂脸上发起烧来，想把这人从腿上扔下去，但一双肌肉发达的长臂箍住他，力量大得惊人。那只手像条蛇似的开始移动，一直向下，到马蒂两腿之间，把他捏在手里。

马蒂努力集中精神挣扎着想摆脱这娼妓，但那声音降低了，变成了耳语，带着锐利的锋芒。“我被跟踪了。继续演。不能让他们看出破绽。”

马蒂呆住了——然后立刻放松下来。他用胳膊搂住对方的细腰，那轻薄的丝衬衫下露出一点皮肤，就在那条低低挂在胯上，熨帖得好像画上去一样的皮裤上面。

马蒂仰起头大笑起来，多半是出于真心：他如释重负，觉得晕头转向。要是眼下情况不这么紧张，看到拉斯特打扮得像个便宜的娼妓也会让他大笑不止。

马蒂用手上下抚摸着对方裹着皮裤的大腿，好像在检查货物似的。他微微偏头，拉斯特靠上他的脖子，吻着他耳朵和肩膀之间的部分，还用舌头轻舔着，湿润的嘴唇让马蒂颤抖起来。

拉斯特咬啮着马蒂的脖子，在亲吻之间把话语吐进他的耳朵。“门边的那个男人，看见么？”

马蒂热情地点头，为了演得更逼真，把手伸进拉斯特的衬衣抚摸他。拉斯特的皮肤光滑温热，罩着一层薄汗，好像急匆匆地赶了很长的路才到这里。一屋子的人都在忙着寻欢作乐，人们看着他们，但漠不关心。门口那个一身黑衣，留着胡子的男人眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他们。

拉斯特故意在马蒂腿上扭来扭去，发出一声挑逗的大笑，然后伸手摸上马蒂的脸，用两根手指抚过他的下巴，歪过头去用力吻住他的嘴。

马蒂的嘴张开了，感到拉斯特的舌头扫过牙齿，让他有点眩晕。这一刻好像延伸到无穷。马蒂觉得自己硬了，他欲望的明证在和拉斯特紧贴在一起的时候无处可藏。拉斯特的胳膊紧搂住他，他扭动着，碾压着——

“我租了个房间，”马蒂说，让盯着他们的人听见。“那儿有钱袋等着你。”

“希望多多益善，我的大人。”拉斯特低声咕噜着，轻巧地站起来，动作流畅又优雅。马蒂鼓起勇气扯了扯外衣下摆遮住他铁硬的下身，拉斯特拿起旁边的酒杯，几口就把它喝得精光，露出线条优美的喉咙。

“过来。”马蒂抓住拉斯特的手腕拽着他走，动作一点也不温柔。他们经过门口那个人，一眼也没有看他。店主挡了他们的路，马蒂停住脚，在他脸上推了一把，拉斯特跟着马蒂，把自己藏在他身后。

“要是我那个没用的手下回来，就让他睡马棚，”马蒂趾高气扬地命令店主，“今晚我忙着呢。”

“遵命，我的大人——”

马蒂从他身边挤过去，手像钳子一样紧紧锁住拉斯特的手腕。他能感到拉斯特的脉搏在跳动。

他们穿过大厅，走到定好的房间——远离客栈里的喧闹，同时最靠近马厩，便于及时逃跑。马蒂把沉重的铁钥匙插进锁眼，推开房门，把拉斯特推进屋。房门砰的一声关上，又锁了两道。

一盏马口铁提灯在钉子上摇晃，黯淡的光线照亮了简陋的房间：角落里有个草垫子，还有两把破椅子。没有窗子，这点很中他们的意。房顶倾斜，高低不平，拉斯特只能弯腰低头，他瘦长的身形显得缩小了不少。

现在马蒂能把他看得清清楚楚——那身怪模怪样的衣服，涂着浓妆的脸。鼻孔张开，身上一股浓烈的香水味。

“马丁，”拉斯特喘着气，抛开伪装，他又恢复了本来面目。紧张不安，放纵不羁的能量在他皮肤下跳动，在眼里燃烧。“我知道能相信你配合我表演，如果有任何其他办法——”他的眼睛睁得大大的，像受伤的小鹿，马蒂能感到他顽固的舌头难以说出的歉意。

马蒂走上前去，抓住拉斯特身上那件丝质衬衫——那个下流的V字领口。他把拉斯特摇晃了一下，好像想用行动找回理智似的，然后放开了他。“活见鬼，拉斯特，”他粗声粗气地说，把对方的道歉逼回肚子里。“我还以为你死了。”

拉斯特笑了，好像放了心。这时马蒂才看到他那副战斗妆下掩藏的疲惫和眼睛下面的半月形阴影。“在那个罪恶的黑坑里我可跟它干了不止几天的仗。”他说。

“那你得手了吗？”马蒂发现自己屏住了呼吸。

“我找到了需要的信息。”拉斯特说，骄傲地扬起下巴。

马蒂可以再次吻他的嘴唇，表示庆祝。但他只是眯起眼。“你没告诉我计划里还要化装，”他的眼睛眯成了一条缝，“——搞这套把戏。”

“如果我说了，你不会同意的。”拉斯特指出——如此疯狂又正确。

“你怎么能，”马蒂问，忽然感到一阵燥热，他说不出这是怒气还是什么不可名状的东西。“你怎么能把妓女演得那么像，拉斯汀？”

拉斯特低下头，又抬起头，眼睛闪闪发光。“在这家客栈，足够骗过你的，我的大人。”

马蒂举起手来想给他一拳——但多年来拉斯特一直行事乖张，桀骜不驯，他已经习惯了。皇帝驾下没有哪个骑士能容忍如此不服管教的新兵，但马蒂太了解拉斯特一丝不苟的头脑，愿意冒这个险。

过去马蒂也许会让拳头落在他脸上，但现在他停住了，放下了手。他们之间有太多来之不易的同情和理解。他的血液在血管中沸腾，他张开了嘴，却发不出声。

“想让我给你看我演得有多像？”在这逼仄的空间里，拉斯特靠得太近。他的声音变得轻柔。“可以么？”

“我的上帝，”马蒂说。他的怒气退得像来时一样迅速，好像站在悬崖边上，无路可走，要么坠落——要么退却。而在马蒂的一生中，他从不会在任何挑战面前退缩。

他们之间一直绷紧着的弦忽然断了，消失得无影无踪。现在马蒂知道了，拉斯特柔韧的身体在他怀抱中的感觉——拉斯特炽热的呼吸在他耳边，拉斯特的舌头探进他的齿间。

之前，当拉斯特睡在近旁时，那只是秘密的揣测，暗夜里的幻想；只有暗示，和朦胧的欲望。而现在它显露无疑，是狂热的眼神，赤裸的肉体——

拉斯特向他走过来，马蒂说不出话，也没有任何动作来阻止。拉斯特停住了，靠得如此之近，简直能吻上他，但没有。他抬起手，开始摆弄马蒂的衣服。在服役之初，拉斯特的职责包括缝补马蒂的衣服和帮他着装。他了解每一个扣结，每一根系带，他的手指稳当而熟练。

拉斯特灵巧得过分的手指探进衣服，发现马蒂还硬着，那触摸让马蒂心跳加速，好不容易才能开口。“不——你不该——”

“为什么？”拉斯特靠得很近，太近，他的话像吐出的呼吸，马蒂能张开嘴品尝它。“你相信这是罪？你还相信罪孽么，马丁？”

“我相信有魔鬼。”马蒂说。他的目光无法从拉斯特的眼睛上移开，那双眼闪闪发光，比灯光还亮。拉斯特没有缩回手——他的手握住马蒂的阴茎根部，开始撸动。马蒂觉得眼前直冒金星，全身像着了火。“我——我相信世上有罪恶之徒，我追捕过不少，让他们受到了惩罚。”

“但你是个好人，”拉斯特喃喃地说，他的手丝毫没有放松。“你已经赢得了尘世的回报。”

“啊，”马蒂放弃了抵抗，他向后靠在门上，在拉斯特的手下瘫软下来。“我不会向你要求这个。”

“如果它如此珍贵，却遥不可及？”拉斯特说，他弯下瘦长的身体，跪下去——然后把马蒂的性器从层层包裹中解放出来。他抬起眼睛，从染着眼影的长睫毛下望着马蒂。“如果我一直梦想着它，而现在刚从梦中醒来？”

马蒂无法回答。拉斯特的嘴唇刚碰到他的性器就让他发出一声咒骂，然后拉斯特就把他吞进嘴里。他的嘴又湿又热，用力吮吸着，舌头在顽皮地挑逗。马蒂觉得拉斯特擅长这个，简直太在行，他肯定练习过，但当拉斯特把他吞得更深，一切念头都飞到了九霄云外。

快感在马蒂的下腹勃动，辐射到他的全身。如此美妙的事不该是错误。他知道拉斯特不信上帝，也曾说过许多亵渎之语——但马蒂所相信的上帝不会否定这种快乐。

不，上帝创造了男人，而其中的一些男人，上帝创造出他们是为了让彼此需要。这是现在马蒂确信无疑的信条。

他的手垂在身体两边，握成拳头。他抬起手，看到它抖个不停，然后伸进拉斯特的头发。拉斯特的头发抹了发油，颜色显得更深，十分柔顺。马蒂攥紧他，稳住自己。他们现在已经不用隐藏，他可以承认，一直以来他都渴望这样把拉斯特抓在手中。

马蒂找回了自信，他的欲望也在成倍增长。拉斯特毫不吝惜地舔舐着，动作认真而缓慢，那种压力既丰腴又肉感。他鲜红的嘴唇围着马蒂的性器，只要能给马蒂所有的快感，他会一直这么干下去——现在他还没意识到，马蒂的欲望是多么深沉，多么强烈。拉斯特的行动方式好像马蒂需要小心对待，他不想吓到他。马蒂想让他知道自己真正的需要。

他抓紧了拉斯特的头发，用力拉扯，想引起他的注意。拉斯特颤抖起来，抬眼看着他，目光带着疑问。马蒂向前挺动，有意冲撞着那红红的嘴唇。他开始认真地操拉斯特的嘴。

拉斯特的眼睛睁大了，但他接受了马蒂的冲撞，把马蒂整个吞进嘴里，没有呛出来。他立刻放松了，好像已经练过多次。拉斯特从喉咙深处发出一点声音，像是满意的哼声，这声音刺激着马蒂的皮肤，在他的血液中鸣响。

一旦开始，马蒂就无法放慢惩罚的节奏。他抽插了一次又一次。那湿滑紧致的热力欢迎他，终于让他绝望地呻吟出来。

他再也无法坚持下去了，快感燃烧着他，击碎了他，让他疯狂。他提醒了一声，但拉斯特没注意——他吮吸得更用力——射进了拉斯特嘴里。快感穿过他的骨髓，他像在搏斗似的攥紧拉斯特的头发。

拉斯特闭着眼睛，眼皮在颤动，他把精液咽下去，然后带着十足的敬意把马蒂舔舐干净，释放之后，马蒂才重新站稳脚跟。拉斯特还跪着，低着头，喘息着，马蒂伸手把他拉起来。

事已至此，马蒂一点也不后悔。牧师们喋喋不休地谈论肉体的罪孽，但那只是他们伪造出来的恶魔而已。男人心里的魔鬼已经够多了。那种强大的力量，只有上帝才不会畏惧。难道这种本能，这种接受、给予和崇拜的意愿不是上帝的赐予？

马蒂捧住拉斯特的下巴，用拇指抚过他精致的颧骨。拉斯特的脸上满是汗水和油彩，他努力掩饰自己的悸动，但马蒂太了解他，知道他面具之下的东西。

“这个角色我也会演，”马蒂轻声说，有点稳不住声音。以前他从没尝试过这种事，但他知道自己的喜好，知道如何让它感觉更好，想像自己用嘴侍弄拉斯特的念头让他忽然兴奋莫名——他不敢想像，更不敢说出来，只觉得一道欲望的电流穿过全身。

“马丁——”

“但先把这个脱了，”马蒂说，继续抚摸着拉斯特线条锐利的面颊。“我想看你本来的样子。”

拉斯特沉默了，他转身走过房间到桌子旁边，那里放着一个裂了缝的盆，一个装满水的木桶，还有一块布。他洗了脸，擦掉油彩；脱掉丝绸衬衫，擦洗胸口，洗掉那些甜腻的香水味。马蒂毫不掩饰地看着他，再也不像以前那样把眼睛转开。

拉斯特的硬挺也无处可藏——他的皮裤裹得太紧。但马蒂只是盯着拉斯特裸着的肩膀，绷紧的线条显出他的犹豫不决。

马蒂走到他身边，清了清嗓子。“你不想？”

拉斯特的眼睛——那目光灼灼的凝视能看穿人们的谎言，没有几个人敢于和他对视——好像看穿了马蒂的灵魂。“我想要。但一个骑士不该跪在我面前。你不该这样。”

一丝微笑扭歪了马蒂的嘴唇。“我想我们早就把体面扔到一边了，你和我。”但拉斯特还是站着不动，像一尊雕像。“那你想怎样？”

“让我来服侍你。”他刚擦洗过的面孔还红通通的，涌上的血色加重了那层红晕。“我知道我能做好，我能让你享受快乐。”

马蒂歪着头，不愿承认自己的困惑。“你已经做到了。”他指出，向门那边做了个轻松的手势。

“我——还能做更多，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，好像在提出一个谜语。“我想过——每天夜里都在想，如果你——如果你让我知道——”

马蒂的脸变得苍白，和拉斯特通红的脸成了对比。他觉得心脏撞击着胸腔，心跳声在耳中清晰可闻。面对这个让他莫名渴望的提议，他无法否认身体的意外反应和自深处忽然升起的疼痛。这种感觉就像找回了自己的一部分，他还不知道已经遗失的部分。而拉斯特，就是解谜的大师。

马蒂张开嘴，又闭上。他想斥责却没有理由，想反驳也无从开口。最终他什么也没说，只是点了点头。

只是一个简单的动作，却让拉斯特发生了不可思议的转变——就像阳光穿透了乌云，覆盖着他的严冬变成了春天。他笑了，这也许是马蒂见过的最纯洁的笑容，让他的嘴唇更具魅力。他拉住马蒂的手，把他引到床边。

拉斯特脱掉他的衣服，就像以前很多次做过的那样，但这次睁大了眼睛，心无旁骛。他用嘴唇轻轻触碰马蒂每一处袒露的肌肤，加上指尖的轻柔眷顾。每当拉斯特找到一处愈合的伤口，他都会用双唇轻轻拂过，像羽毛一样轻。他从马蒂的刀鞘中解下武器，放在伸手可及的地方——即便在这个时候，他们仍然保持着警惕，不会远离自己的武器。

他让马蒂坐在床垫上，跪下来拉掉他的靴子。如果不是被当成偶像般崇敬着，马蒂会觉得赤裸的自己毫无遮蔽。拉斯特吻着他的每一寸肌肤，低下披着深色长发的头颅，像在恳求。拉斯特在马蒂张开的两腿之间，抬起眼睛，目光如炬，带着不可思议的决心。对拉斯特来说，马蒂就是个谜题；他认得那种表情。然后拉斯特俯下身去——

“上帝！”马蒂喊出声来，伴着一声喘息，突如其来的感觉在体内爆开。拉斯特的舌头探进他的穴口，第一下触感像闪电般在骨髓中嘶嘶作响，超越了他所有的幻想和经验。当拉斯特的舌头忽然侵入，马蒂大声叫了出来。拉斯特的手抚摸着他的大腿，但没停下——他的舌头急切，狡猾又灵活，探进马蒂深处。马蒂不知道过了多久，时间好像停滞了，他的呼吸一时太快，一时又太慢，好像只有片刻，或是一年，一生，几世的时间。

最后拉斯特退回去，坐在脚跟上，汗湿的头发贴在棱角分明的脸上，他用手把发绺拂开。马蒂想，他就像一个毁坏的天使，被遗弃的教堂中的一尊雕像，被时间所侵蚀。他如此美丽，虽然远离人群，却怡然自得。

“我没让你失望。”他对马蒂说，不是在提问。马蒂的呻吟充满他的耳鼓。

马蒂蹬了一下腿，差点踢上拉斯特，他又羞又恼，又勃起了。“那就干下去，”他喘着气说，“趁我还没改变主意。”

这个威胁软弱无力，只是打趣，但拉斯特有时候很难像理解恐惧一样理解幽默，他把这话当成警告，立刻做出了反应。他从床上站起来，两下就脱掉了皮裤，全不在意裸露身体，或是已经习惯于此。马蒂希望是前者，也理应如此：裸体的拉斯特是个令人惊叹的造物，他肩臂强壮，肌肉停匀，腹部平坦结实，四肢优美。他粗长的性器沉甸甸地垂在两腿之间，尺寸让马蒂惊讶。马蒂觉得口干舌燥，咽了两次唾沫。

拉斯特摘掉腕上的手镯和脚上的铃铛，从他的皮带上拿来一个小袋子，然后回到床上。他从小袋里拿出一小瓶油，倒出一点来涂抹他的手。

马蒂皱起眉头，但立刻变成了妒意。“我猜你——”

“这瓶子还没用过，”拉斯特很确定地说。“从未让任何男人或女人占有我，虽然有不少人试过。如果不带着妓女的工具，我没法让人信服。当然他们搜过身。”

“当——当然。”马蒂重复，心里暗骂着那些人。

“我的服务，”拉斯特声音沙哑。“只给你一个人，马丁。”他小心而坚决地伸出手，把一根滑腻的手指轻松地没入马蒂的身体。这感觉新奇而陌生，但并不让人厌恶——马蒂咬住嘴唇，屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛。“你觉得——？”

“很好，”马蒂粗声说，“继续，别磨蹭。”

拉斯特低沉的笑声好像被掩在丝绸里。他的两根手指——修长，粗糙，指尖纤细——探了进去，扩张着。这段时间好像长得不可思议，之后，又加入了第三根手指。马蒂觉得被充满了，到了极限，他不敢想像，只是手指已经难以忍受，他怎么承受拉斯特的性器。但还没等这个念头浮上脑海，拉斯特的手指弯曲起来，碰到了那个点，在他体内点起一把烈火。马蒂又叫出了声，强烈的快感让他惊跳起来。他不知道——为什么他从来都不知道——

拉斯特满有把握地不断刺激着那个点，直到马蒂带上了哭腔，臀部扭动着离开床垫，乞求着更多。

“正好让他们觉得我们正干得起劲，”拉斯特把头往门那边点了点，示意外面的酒馆。“如果有谁起疑心，现在也该相信了。”

马蒂知道他的叫声一定传了出去，但他不在乎。现在这个时候，就是一整队军队入侵也不能让他从拉斯特带来的极乐中分心。即使一支军队也必须等待。

“拉斯汀，”他努力开口，不确定下一步该干什么，简直无法多等一秒。

“嗯，”拉斯特那种严肃认真的样子曾让马蒂特别钟爱，而现在又看到这表情他并不奇怪。这神情表示他聚精会神，心无旁骛。他撤回了手指，那种空虚感如此突然，马蒂咬住了舌头才没有抗议出声。马蒂半闭着眼睛，看着拉斯特给自己的性器涂上油，然后俯身在他身上，用双臂撑着床垫。

马蒂抬头望着他，眨着眼。“就像这样？像对一个女人？”

“像男人，”拉斯特回答，嘴唇移到马蒂的下巴。“也像女人。但不像野兽，虽然我们和它们这么接近。欲望让我们兴奋，我想看着你的脸。”

马蒂没有回答，因为他不能，因为拉斯特的嘴唇盖住了他的。于此同时，拉斯特做好了准备，他们的眼睛睁开，凝视，锁定对方。拉斯特握住他的阴茎，进入了马蒂。他的动作很慢，只推进了一吋就停下了，好像过了一千年的时间。

马蒂的头抵着床垫，大口吸气，但他不想只是躺着喘气。他和拉斯特一样投入——甚至想要更多——毫不羞耻地主动打开双腿，挺动臀部，让对方更容易进入。这举动得到了回报——让拉斯特迸出一声呻吟。

起初马蒂感到疼痛，一阵锐利的不适感，和以前的任何经历都不一样——那是亲密的痛楚，私密而深沉。但比较起他们曾共同经历过的那些试炼，那些战斗和打击，这简直不算什么。他为接受它而骄傲，整个身体都为所有的感官而悸动，因为他知道拉斯特在他身上，在他体内，把禁忌变成了只属于他们两人的珍宝。

马蒂一旦习惯，疼痛就渐渐退却了，像浪潮从沙滩退回海里。拉斯特已经全数陷进了他的身体。那是马蒂想要的一切，虽然他无法形诸语言。他用双臂搂住拉斯特，抬起身来吻他，表达他无法说出的一切。

“可以么？”拉斯特在马蒂唇边低语，马蒂点了点头，因此拉斯特把自己抽出来，再次推入，哦上帝，这次感觉更好，而第三次抽插简直无比美妙。拉斯特的性器撞击着那个曾用手指刺激过的点，马蒂想叫喊，但没叫出声，咬住了拉斯特的肩膀，他的臀挺动着要求更多。

之后拉斯特放松了他严格的自制。他抓紧了马蒂，手到之处留下了掐痕和重重叠叠的紫色淤青——好像即便在占有对方的过程中还不知餍足。他的抽插变得凶猛而有节奏，那是对自己的惩罚，和给马蒂的狂喜。每一次推入，拉斯特脸上都会浮现出得到启示的表情。

他继续着。现在拉斯特找到了正确方法，他冲撞着他，无休无止，但还不止这些。拉斯特全神贯注，让他的动作更加深长有力，占有对方，也让对方兴奋；马蒂的每一声呻吟都被他吞下，用舌尖品味，确保那声音是出于快乐而非痛苦和不满。拉斯特的手滑进他们汗湿的身体之间，找到马蒂的阴茎，握住它，开始撸动。

马蒂看见光点围着拉斯特的肩膀旋转，他的快感飙升到两倍、三倍，直到无穷。他用腿环着拉斯特的腰，把他拉近，想让拉斯特了解自己多么需要，要他更快，更深，无所保留，要他们立约为证。拉斯特从喉间发出一声呻吟，他明白马蒂无言的请求，满足了他。

拉斯特无法停止，他放下谨慎，给了马蒂想要的一切——冲动，失控，抛开理性，专注让他如此耀眼，马蒂明白拉斯特对他的挚爱多么深沉。

拉斯特无法停止，他会把自己献上马蒂的祭坛，在索求自己的快乐之前，他会像一支罗马焰火一样燃尽所有。他灵巧的手握紧了马蒂的性器，不紧不慢地撸动，虽然用力让他皱紧眉头，挺臀的节奏开始变得凌乱。

情热燃烧着马蒂，他笑了，屈服于拉斯特的侍弄。热力在他们腹内流动，他眼前出现了金星，只看到灯光下的拉斯特在他上方，带着光晕，把他推上高潮。马蒂释放的时候，拉斯特脸上显出欣喜，接着快速闪过希望、惊奇和胜利的神色。这时马蒂才意识到他们几乎没有开口，虽然更多的交流已经不需言语。

马蒂张开嘴，想说点什么，最后只说了一句，“来啊混蛋，让我看看你有多爱我。”这句话像一句咒语，带着魔力——也许的确如此——拉斯特颤抖起来，伴着一声咒骂，他长驱直入，射在马蒂体内。他的头靠在马蒂肩上，他的嘴唇贴着他，亲吻他，他的臀还在轻轻摆动，昭示着欲望的性器温暖地充满了对方。

马蒂抓住拉斯特的头发，抬起头，想看清他不设防的脸——想看看心满意足的拉斯特是什么样。他显得温柔，年轻，脆弱，充满信任，就像还未尝到痛苦，还没忙于追猎怪物时那样。

拉斯特眨着眼，回望着马蒂，他显得如此可爱，完整无缺，好像他们的所有碎片和裂隙都被修复了，融合为一。这并不是猜测——马蒂知道这是事实，因为他也有相同的感觉。他想知道自己现在看起来什么样。他是否也变得年轻莽撞，天真无邪，对他们接下来的挑战充满期待？他能感觉得到。

他们就这样待了一阵，然后拉斯特小心地退出来，吻了一下马蒂的膝盖。他靠在床的一边，摸到那些扔下的衣服，用那件丝绸衬衫擦拭了马蒂和自己。马蒂在躺着喘气，刚才的余韵还没退潮。拉斯特很快回到床上，他犹豫着，没有靠近，但当马蒂伸出手去，拉斯特立刻躺进他怀里。

他们惬意地沉默着，都沉浸在自己的思绪中，品味着刚才的余波。然后马蒂说，“仁慈的上帝啊。你想这个多久了？”

“太久了。”拉斯特回答。“也许从一切开始的时候。也许从我遇见你之前，但我相信有一天我会这么做。”

马蒂已经习惯于拉斯特的闪烁其词。他并不在意。“嗯，”他满意地放过了那句话。“你成功了。”

拉斯特把脸转向马蒂的臂弯，想藏起他的喜悦。对拉斯特来说，快乐比冷漠和憎恨更难表达，好像他害怕被这些温柔的情感压倒。他说得很快，言语含糊，带着思辩的神气。“想像一下，如果告诉一个来自遥远星辰的天外来客，我们是这个地球的统治者，我们驯服了大地，主宰了她的生灵。我们自然而然地彼此相爱，却被纸面上的古代教条和长老们禁止，那些人或许从没爱过任何人。我们会显得多么愚蠢，多么脆弱，渺小和恐惧。人类从上帝那里找不到答案，因此他们为他代言，只能是拙劣的模仿。”

马蒂对这番话不甚了了，因此只是用手梳理着拉斯特的头发。“来自遥远星辰的天外来客。”

“想想看，马丁，” 想起那些让他担忧的事，拉斯特又转换了话题。马蒂从没见过有谁的头脑像拉斯特这样敏捷而古怪，让他永远不会厌倦。拉斯特把行动中的所有发现都向马蒂和盘托出，他说出了几个名字，一阵寒意让马蒂颤抖起来，搂紧了他。

拉斯特终于找到了他们丢失的拼图，马蒂想。拉斯特说出的名字是梵蒂冈教廷里的重要人物，和皇帝本人也相当接近。其中的一些人早已被怀疑暗中图谋不轨，而另一些仍妥善地隐藏在阴影中，在拉斯特找到他们之前，世人仍然一无所知。

“妓女们会保守秘密，”拉斯特说，“但如果担心危险的主顾会拿痛苦来做交易，她们不会对同伴隐瞒。”

马蒂把他搂得更紧。“不可能把这些人公之于众。他们位高权重，而我们微不足道。明智的做法是放手不管。”

他能感到拉斯特的愤怒。“我们已经走了这么远，也找到了证据——”

“但我可没说我们是聪明人，”马蒂说，一丝坏笑扭歪了嘴唇。“黄衣王对皇帝的臣民犯下了大罪，他会得到报应的。现在我们已经逮到了他的卒和象，就有办法给他设下陷阱。至于会不会搭上我们的性命就只能交给上帝了。”

拉斯特立刻坐了起来，他覆上马蒂的身体，吻了他好多遍。“我知道，”他的眼睛又闪亮起来，“我知道你有多勇敢，多真实。”

“我是个傻瓜。”马蒂同意。他把拉斯特的脸捧在手里，回吻着他，温柔，坚决又专注，直到喘不过气。跟他们在酒店里当众表演的那些马虎滑稽的拥抱完全不同。这让马蒂回想起什么，他问，“那个跟踪你的男人为谁干活？会不会对你不利？”

“没有什么男人。”拉斯特爽快地回答，嘴上现出一个恶作剧的笑。“好吧，是有一个，是酒店的老主顾，一有机会就监视我。你居然能认为我会被人跟踪，简直太小看我了，不过我原谅你。”

马蒂气恼地唠叨了几句，不过他的怒气来得快去得也快。他翻了个身把拉斯特压在下面，大笑起来。“骗子。”

“我回来的时候，发现这身伪装还能派上更好的用场。”拉斯特承认，扬起眉毛。“我一直想找个机会坐在你腿上。”

“口是心非，诡计多端。”马蒂说，吻着拉斯特的喉咙，吻着他耳朵下面的凹处，带着胡茬的脸颊，吻着他的眉毛，那下面藏着水银般敏捷的念头。

他把拉斯特的双手举过头顶，牢牢按在床上。拉斯特在他身下懒洋洋地拱起身，带着鼓励的神色。马蒂看到了接下来的事，渴望用自己的手解放他，进入他；想像着再次躺下来，这次让拉斯特坐在他腿上——让拉斯特骑着他的性器，像个骑手似的夹紧他的腿，炽热的目光在马蒂身上燃烧。

“我要惩罚你，”马蒂说，“对同伴说谎违反了骑士团的头一条誓言。”

拉斯特的手被按着，他用力抬起身，靠近马蒂的脸，喃喃低语着他已经准备接受惩罚，这是他应得的。他的脸上显出隐藏不住的快乐，或欣喜——他们将会更加熟悉这种感觉——因为马蒂终于把他视为平等的伙伴。

从那一夜开始，他们被连在了一起，分享同一张床，同一段人生，和同一个命运。因为他们是一体，无论是上帝还是凡人，都无法把他们分开。

 


End file.
